Make Dead
First off, I am sorry for anyone who reads this, but this is important. I know I shouldn't come here with this, but I have run out of time. It is important that you understand why. I never used to believe in the paranormal, but now I have no choice. I am going to die. I need to warn you, and I need you to warn others; however, since you must read the story, you will also be cursed. Tell others, but try not to spread the curse to them. We may have a chance to fight against them. Please read my story. I found an old VHS tape; it turned out that it was cursed. Two weeks ago I was digging around in my attic when I came upon a tape from my late wife. It was marked, "Wedding/my last will." I watched the video. From the start it was okay, but when I got to the vows I noticed something flash on the screen. Rewinding it back, I saw a horrible face on the screen. At first I thought it was just the tape glitching, as it was so old. I continued to play it. The sound was gone now. All that was heard was faint crackling. At the wedding reception the sound came back; we were dancing. The sound went weird again. This time it sounded like a screech. It was awful sounding, worse than nails on a chalkboard. There was some sort of shadow behind my wife; it appeared to be a man dressed in a black robe. From my pictures I had no recollection of a man in a black robe. Then it switched over to my late wife writing her will. It was her; I could see her beautiful face, and hear her stunning voice, which was like angels on the first snow day. However, something was off. There was a voice behind hers, which sounded like a man's. He was chanting something. By now I was curious, so I played it back and turned up his voice. He said: "ekam dead, eht gnik si gnimoc" I didn't understand, it made no sense. I wrote them down anyways, just in case. I happened to come across a letter a week ago, marked to my late wife. It had a floppy disc in it. On it was marked: "HAKKSITMS 44919174 THE KING COME DOWN." Thought this was odd, even though my wife was religious. I was about to put it in my computer, until I noticed the paper on which I had written the words from the tape. It was reflecting off of my computer screen. The reflection showed the words: "Make dead, the king is coming." This made me more curious, and I couldn't understand why. I put in the floppy disc, and what I saw... I know they are coming for me. It's just a matter of time. In fact, I am sure I will die before the morning comes. The screams and screeching never stop. I feel that they want to hurt me. I know they do. There is a way to stop them; I have to pass on the king. And now that you have read this, you must too. If you do not they will come after you too, and you will die. Even in death, they will be there, hurting you. They will kill you over and over... endless pain... endless blood. I can only hope that the wedding video and the floppy disc never are seen again. I cannot destroy the disc; they stop me every time I try. Something about it... them... king... kill. There isn't much time, if anyone sees this disc. Do not pick it up, or they will come after you. They will find you, hurt you, and never leave you alone. They are always around. Not even the light will stop them. Leave the disc and the tape alone. Never watch the video, for when you hear the chant, the curse will happen. Stay away, stay away. I am sorry. IDEAL METHYL WILL NOT 8456825 MAKE DEAD THE KING COME DOWN. Category:Creepypasta Category:Library Archive